deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Marianne vs Haru/@comment-26036704-20191125134006
This was pretty good l, but I have some nitpicks with Haru’s bio and the conclusion. And If I come off as rude while typing this out I apologize I’m just trying to say what I mean but could come off as uh rude on accident. I’ll quote the parts have issues with and explain why. “Wiz: Milady is psychic attack based Persona that grants Haru her own set of superhuman abilities. With Psiodyne to attack single opponents and Mapsiodyne for area of effect, the psychic powers of Milady deal boosted damage on opponents suffering from mental afflictions. Milady also makes use of many alternate weapons to take down any foes not defeated by its magic. Milady reveals the enormous array of weapons under her dress.” This is wrong. Milady is a Psychic and GUN based persona. Having both the best gun skill in one hit kill and gun skill boosting passives. “Boomstick: So her Persona's super cool, but Haru doesn't always need it to do all the fighting for her. Why? Because she's rocking giant axes and grenade launchers to beat down Shadows herself! Haru's strongest axe is called FLeur de Mar, which can cause opponents to become dizzy,.“ Could you at least explain what dizzy does? I mean I know what it does it makes enemies less likely to hit. But people who aren’t familiar with Persona will not know that. “Wiz: Well, at least Haru's using her... mild masochism to torment the bad guys instead of... anyone else.” Minor nitpick here but Masochism is the enjoyment of RECEIVING pain. Mild Sadism is the proper term here. Since sadism is the enjoyment of dolling out pain . “Boomstick: When she joined the Phantom Thieves, she was already pretty strong, being able to carry a 30 kilogram bag of fertiliser by herself. That's 66 pounds! So much for being a dainty damsel. Based on their stats, Haru's also supposed to be stronger than her ally Makoto, who could crush a floor tile before even awakening to her Persona powers!” Again minor nitpick. But Haru from stats her at her strongest is far stronger then Ann when she awakens her persona. Who was able to break steel handcuffs from restricting her. “Wiz: Persona users also get boosts to their speed and durability, such as being able to keep up with gunfire and survive explosions and large falls. Her stamina is also capable of fighting in the Metaverse for several hours.” I’ll bring this up later but keep in mind you’ve only said Haru can dodge gunfire for now. “Wiz: True - Yaldabaoth from Persona does appear to be the same Demiurge fro Shin Megami Tensei, the false god with universal power. And while Haru didn't exactly do most of the heavy lifting in said fight, the fact she's able to keep up with it at all is pretty impressive.” First Yaldaboth is not the same one from SMT. This one was made by humans desires. They don’t even look the same. And SMT in general is vastly stronger. Secondly haru did do heavy lifting against Yaldy’s holy grail form a while weaker form was still able to warp the universe. “Boomstick: But while HAru is capable of killing beings with universal power, she doesn't actually have it herself. Her fighting experience is easily the most limited of the Thieves, since she's still a sheltered damsel deep down.” You don’t explain why Haru doesn’t have universal power just says she doesn’t. At least put a note or something “Wiz: And alongside her helpful resistances comes a weakness to nuclear attacks. But these hardly hold her down from helping to fight Shadows alongside her friends. Thanks to her own strength, Haru's found a purpose far greater than her greedy father could possibly possess.” No mention of Evade nuclear which triples her evasion to her weakness? Or the fact Persona’s can break if enough damage is done? That’s all for Haru’s bio. Now onto the conclusion. “Wiz: This fight was fairly close, and both combatants held an equal amount of advantages over each other. Haru's physical attributes were generally superior, but surprisingly, Marianne could counter most of what Haru could throw at her.” This is ambiguous as hell and you never explain more. Why can Marianne counter most of what Haru can throw at her? How could she counter Haru’s ability to reflect her physical and magical attacks back at her, how could she counter Haru’s buffs, how could she counter the fact Haru’s attacks all have passive increases to there strength, how could she counter the fact Persona skills basically spawn on the enemies making them even harder to dodge then normal attacks. You say this but never explain more. And the rest of your explication makes the fight seem not close. “Note: As Marianne has largely overcome her depressive episodes after the timeskip in Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Haru's Psi attacks wouldn't deal extra damage.” Not how psy attacks work. We see this several times in Persona 5 how even when dealing with insane characters such as goro akechi or a berserking shadow Sae. A characters natural mental state doesn’t affect psy attacks. Meanwhile you also do not mention the fact Haru’s ax which can inflict dizzy at a high chance... would cause Psy attacks to deal more damage. “Wiz: However, Haru's Persona tipped the odds back into her favour, Being resistant to ice countered half of Marianne's Reason based magic, giving her only four damaging spells to work with.” No mention of Haru’s makarakarn and tetrakarn or would that be over kill since it lets her counter the rest of the spells in Marianne’s arsenal? “Even with Axebreaker, all Marianne could do against Haru defensively was try to dodge, which wasn't particularly effective given Haru was noticeably faster.” Based on? I mean you said Marianne could avoid magical lightning but only that Haru could avoid bullets. You could at least say the speed feat your using for Haru. “Note: Scaling their dodging speeds directly places Haru around twice as fast as Marianne, even by scaling Marianne to the faster Fire Emblem characters. This calc was due to the differences in movement distance between characters dodging electrical attacks. Haru technically has dodged attacks that theoretically would place her at speeds faster than light, like Shadow Okumura's Big Bang Challenge.” I don’t think there is a technically here, she either did dodge it or didn’t. If you want to count it count it. If you don’t don’t and explain why in the note. “Wiz: Overall, this was a pretty close match, but Haru's power and speed were just enough to put down Marianne for good.” You gave Haru the durability advantage of 5 times Anything Marianne had, You described Haru’s persona as far superior to Marianne, and you gave Haru a bare minimum speed advantage of two times. How is the fight “pretty close” cause it seems like a stomp from your explanation.